Always No More
by Syreneh
Summary: Porque en todos hay luz y oscuridad. Y no es esto lo que nos define, sino las decisiones que se toman. Por eso, Severus Snape era considerado un héroe. Porque actuó desde las sombras para que cuando llegara su momento la luz brillara más. Porque murió como un héroe, aunque no se lo propuso.


**_Disclaimer:_** Nada de esta historia me pertenece, todo es propiedad de JK Rowling, la mejor escritora en la historia. Period.

Esta historia, además, participa en el Reto de _Citas Celebres_, para el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black."

* * *

**_~Always no more~_**

DrawingRainbowsInTheSky

**Cita:**_ "El amor perfecto tiene esta fuerza: que olvidamos nuestro contento para contentar a quien amamos." Santa Teresa de Jesús._

...

El mal es algo que ha asechado al mundo desde tiempos inmemorables. Siempre ha existido, y no dejara de hacerlo. Porque sin el mal, no existe el bien. Sin el blanco, no existe el negro. Sin la luz, no existe la oscuridad.

Pero, ¿Y que si la maldad no existe? ¿Y si solo es soñada por un hombre, y no hay nada contra lo que luchar, más que nuestras limitaciones? ¿Si solo es la batalla constante entre nuestra voluntad, nuestros deseos, nuestras decisiones?

Porque en todos hay luz y oscuridad, por más que se quiera negar. Y no es esto lo que nos define, sino las decisiones que se toman a lo largo del viaje que es la vida.

Por eso, para quienes conocían toda la historia, Severus Snape era considerado como un héroe. Porque actuó desde las sombras para que cuando llegara su momento la luz brillara más. Porque murió como un héroe, aunque no se lo hubo propuesto nunca.

* * *

Severus Snape había sido de esas personas que eran incomprendidas por los demás.

Nunca se hizo de muchos amigos, no sabía cómo. Y la única verdadera amistad que tuvo la perdió por un error infantil que cometió hacía muchos años; lo había comprendido y lamentado en el instante en que ocurrió dicho hecho, pero ya no lo podía cambiar. Había pasado lo que tenía que pasar, y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias de dichos actos.

Jamás olvidaría la primera vez que habló con ella, poco antes de su entrada a Hogwarts. Solía verla siempre en los columpios, mientras jugaba con su hermana. Él sabía lo que ella era, como podía casi volar al brincar de su columpio, o porque podía jugar con las flores haciendo que bailaran.

Y el día en que al fin se armó de valor para hablarle y decirle a esa adorable niña de cabellos rojos y ojos esmeralda jamás se escaparía de su memoria, se había indignado tanto cuando le mencionó que era una bruja, y él un mago. Como su hermana se indignó por ser llamada una _muggle,_ aunque no conociera el significado de esto, y se fueron dejándolo sólo en el parque.

Ese día no parecía haber tenido mucha importancia en ese entonces, ni siquiera para él. Pero como había cambiado el tiempo. Añoraba ahora ese día como el mayor de sus tesoros.

Parecía casi imposible como todo había cambiado; de ser los mejores amigos, estar juntos cada vez que podían y compartir confidencias, a parecer extraños cuando se cruzaban en el camino.

No podía evitar pensar en ella, en como todo podría haber resultado diferente si se hubiera quedado callado, cada vez que volteaba a ver el asiento vacío que le perseguía durante todas sus clases.

Lo recordaba como si acabara de suceder. Él la miraba mientras estaban en el lago, era su quinto año y acababan de terminar sus exámenes, por lo que todos se relajaban después de un periodo de constante estrés. Estaba oculto tras de los arbustos, observando cómo reía con sus amigas. Iba a caminar hacia ella, para saludarla y preguntarle cómo le había ido en los exámenes aunque estaba seguro de que tendría las más alta calificaciones, como siempre, cuando llegó él.

James Potter, junto a su amigo Sirius Black. Y comenzaron con sus juegos de siempre. Se creían tanto porque toda la escuela estaba a sus pies. Pero él no se tragaba sus cuentos de grandeza, sabía cómo eran en realidad. Sabía que Black era una desgracia para su familia. Sabía de sus escapadas nocturnas. Sabía que Remus era un hombre lobo, casi muere al averiguarlo. Sabe que Potter está enamorado de Lily.

Aunque nadie más lo sepa, aunque él mismo no lo admita aún, lo sabe. Porque le mira con los mismos ojos con los que Severus la mira. Porque Severus le ha amado desde hacía muchos años, demasiados, tantos que ya no recordaba cómo era exactamente que se había desarrollado ese sentimiento; era como si fuera una parte de su esencia misma.

Severus está ahora volando en el aire y de cabeza, pareciera que nadie le sujeta ahí, porque es magia. Todos los que se habían reunido alrededor miraban carcajeándose el espectáculo que debía ser su ropa interior a la vista de todos. Y trataba de zafarse de eso, pero no podía. Y lo odiaba, odiaba a James Potter, por creerse lo mejor del mundo. Odiaba a todos.

Pero había una excepción a esto, como siempre la hay. Lily Evans, quien se acercaba al lugar con el ceño fruncido y gritando enfurecida que le dejaran en paz, era esa excepción. Fue entonces cuando sucedió, lo que cambió el curso de su vida para siempre.

No podía permitirse que ella le defendiera, no es que tuviera exactamente una reputación por cuidar ni mucho menos, pero ella era, después de todo, una chica que había nacido como una _muggle_, y él era un mago, y sobre todo un Slytherin. No podía permitirse pasar por esa vergüenza.

—No necesito ayuda de pequeños _sangre sucia_ como ella.

Fueron esas las palabras que sellaron su destino. Desde ese mismo momento, Lily Evans ya no fue la misma con él. Ahora era fría, apenas le dirigía la mirada, y no es que no tuviera razón de enfadarse pues ese insulto era algo de lo más bajo, pero es que Snape no había pensado, se le había escapado pues no quería quedar en ridículo frente a sus llamados amigos. Por lo que perdió a la única persona a la que pudo llegar a considerar una amiga real.

Y ese era un grave error con el que tendría que cargar por el resto de sus días, lo sabía muy bien.

Cada día la veía pasar por los pasillos, sonriendo, pero esas hermosas sonrisas nunca fueron dedicadas para él, ya no más. Severus estaba consciente de esto. La veía siempre, desde las sombras, escondido.

Fue así como tuvo que pasar el resto de sus días en Hogwarts.

Siempre tuvo una especial inclinación por las artes oscuras, pero solía evitarlas cada vez que podía pues era algo que molestaba a Lily, pero después de que su amistad se dio por terminada no había nada que le impidiera inclinarse hacia el lado oscuro, un camino que poco a poco había ido eligiendo. Se veía rodeado de compañías que decían ser sus amigos, pero que solo estaban junto a él para reclutarle al bando del Señor Tenebroso, que cada día cobraba más fuerzas. No tenía ya con quien compartir el rato, con quien hablar, en quien confiar, no tenía ya ningún amigo; pues esos que se hacían llamar mortífagos no eran amigos reales, por supuesto que no, era solo una forma de olvidar el dolor que ver a Lily junto a él, junto a Potter, le causaba.

Verlos juntos era la peor tortura imaginable.

Y no podía evitar pensar que fue él quien los empujó a estar juntos en primer lugar. Desde el incidente en el lago, parecía que Potter había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Lily. Sí desde antes había sido insistente en tener una cita con la chica, ahora parecía ser su mismísima sombra. Al principio Lily se negaba siempre, echándolo a volar fríamente; pero al pasar el tiempo pareció abrirse más hacía el chico.

Ahora eran inseparables. Se les solía ver pasear por los pasillos agarrados de la mano y riendo, o en el Gran Comedor, por los jardines, en las aulas, la Sala Común, por todas partes.

Su corazón, ya roto, murió un poco más durante las navidades de su último año como estudiantes. Como todos los años, Severus se había quedado en Hogwarts para evitar regresar a las peleas que reinaban siempre en su casa. Estaba sentado, solo, en el Gran Comedor, y podía escuchar a la perfección las risas de la mesa de Gryffindor. Lily se sentaba ahora con Potter y el resto de los Merodeadores, y al contrario de cómo sucedía en el pasado, parecía que se llevaban bastante bien.

Salió de ahí cuando terminó con sus deberes de Pociones, se había enfrascado tanto en esto que no notó como se había ido vaciando poco a poco el lugar hasta ser el ultimo ahí dentro. Iba apresurado, lo único que deseaba era descansar después de un largo día, pero con lo que sus ojos se encontraron lo perseguiría por siempre.

Había notado como ahora la relación entre James y Lily era diferente, pasando por la amistad, pero sabía que el chico quería más que solo ser amigos, pero no se había imaginado hasta que punto había llegado su insistencia. Se hallaban bajo un muérdago que colgaba por un pasillo desierto, se miraban a los ojos. Si bien al principio ella no se veía segura de lo que sucedería a continuación, pareció como si todas sus dudas se despejaran al ver en los ojos de su acompañante.

Severus no quería ver, pero no logró comandarle a sus ojos que se cerraran, era como si su cerebro se hubiera detenido, su cuerpo no acataba las ordenes que le dirigía, solo se paraba ahí, tan tieso como una de las numerosas estatuas, observando a la feliz pareja compartir su primer beso.

Desde el momento en que los descubrió, decidió que ya no le importaría nada más. Lo único en lo que su mente se enfocaría sería en la lucha del Lord Tenebroso, de Lord Voldemort. Sería un mortífago, y esparciría el temor hacía el Señor de las Tinieblas por todos los rincones. Sería temido y alabado, respetado, sería poderoso; y sobre todo, no pensaría ya en Lily Evans, nunca jamás.

Abandonó Hogwarts con el único deseo de dejar atrás todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, y no mirar nunca de vuelta a su pasado. Concentrarse solo en el poder que adquiría, sin importarle las personas que tuviera que pisotear para conseguirlo, sin dar una segunda mirada a esos a quienes arrebataba la luz de sus ojos con un rayo verde. Sin importarle cuántas vidas destruía, después de todo, la suya ya estaba más allá de reparación alguna.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos por olvidar el pasado, porque el servir a una causa más grande fuera ahora su único deseo, sus años como fiel mortífago no representaban nada de lo que se sintiera realmente orgulloso. Si bien era uno de los más importantes vasallos de Voldemort, todo para él era ahora insustancial y veía su vida pasar frente a sus ojos sin hallarse capaz de hacer algo.

Su intención a unirse a los seguidores del señor Tenebroso era olvidarse de Lily Evans, pero ni siquiera eso se lo impidió. Cada cosa que veía, por más minima que fuera, le recordaba siempre a ella. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, le veía.

Por más que lo quiso evadir, no logró evitar el enterarse del casamiento de James y Lily. No podía decir que le tomo por sorpresa, era un paso que estaba seguro que terminarían por dar, pero era algo muy diferente el imaginarlo a el verlo hecho realidad. Sabía que del odio que ella solía sentir por James al amor había solo un paso, y que de ahí no habría vuelta atrás, así como no la había para él.

Fue a verle ese día, había recibido una invitación. El pensar que fue capaz de perdonarle al menos un poco le dio esperanzas. Le vio desde el jardín, ella estaba dentro, y se veía más hermosa que nunca. Resplandecía, se podía decir. Con su vestido blanco, inmaculado, perfecto como ella misma. Era como una visión para Snape, y no lo pudo soportar. No podía verla, quería ser feliz por ella, pero que su felicidad no le incluyera le mataba, le desgarraba el corazón. Su deseo era que huyeran juntos, dejando atrás todo, olvidando a los mortífagos, la guerra, la muerte, el dolor.

Quería decirle tantas cosas, deseaba tanto, pero no eran más que sueños rotos.

Por eso se fue, no sabía qué era lo que planeaba decirle, pero no importaba ya. No tenía el valor suficiente para hacerlo, para verle a la cara, para ver la sonrisa sincera en su rostro, para ver sus ojos esmeralda, para ver a su lado a Potter sonriendo orgulloso; después de todo, el valor era algo que caracterizaba a los Gryffindor, no a un Slytherin como él.

Su corazón se volvió frío, impenetrable. La expresión en su rostro se endureció y pareció envejecer en un corto periodo de tiempo. No lucía ya como el joven al que solían molestar en Hogwarts, no era más el inocente Quejicus; era ahora un hombre, un hombre que se había desviado por el camino y que se había perdido.

Severus Snape había cometido muchos errores durante su vida, pero el más grave era algo que se podría considerar como innombrable. El arrepentimiento le consumía por dentro lentamente, cada vez más, hasta que todo lo que tenia dentro de sí había desaparecido, se había esfumado para dejar a un hombre hueco, sin razón alguna de existir.

Una vez más, Snape se había arrepentido de sus actos tan pronto como los hizo, y una vez más no había forma de cambiar lo ocurrido. Porque Snape había escuchado la conversación que Albus Dumbledore y Sybill Trelawney habían tenido en Cabeza de Puerco, una entrevista de trabajo para la segunda, en la que ella hizo la profecía sobre Voldemort, y un niño. El único que sería capaz de destruirle, de derrotarle, al más grande mago que se hubiera visto en años. E inmediatamente va y le cuenta a su amo cuanto oyó.

Y el Señor Tenebroso había escogido a ese niño, al que consideraba como su igual. El hijo de James y Lily. _Su_ Lily.

Por la razón de que Severus era un hombre orgulloso, se sorprendió a si mismo rogando. De rodillas, suplicando, llorando incluso. No quería que le sucediera nada a ella, no a ella, no a la única persona a quien había amado, a quien seguía amando. Porque todos esos años en los que lo trató de dejar atrás no lo podían cambiar, ella lo había cambiado, no podía volver a ser como antes.

Ya le había pedido al Señor de las Tinieblas que le perdonara la vida a ella. Pero tenía que asegurarse. Así que acudió a Dumbledore, a quien incluso le dijo que mantuviera a toda la familia protegida, a Potter también si era necesario, pero _ella_ tenía que estar a salvo.

Fue por eso que, después de que Dumbledore le preguntara lo que haría a cambio de su seguridad, a cambio de mantener con vida al amor de su vida, que Severus responde: —_Cualquier_ cosa.

Cada vez se le veía a Severus más acabado, la vida se parecía ir de su cuerpo con cada latido que su corazón destrozado daba. Estaba en un rincón oscuro, ensimismado en su mundo, un mundo más feliz que el que le rodeaba. Un mundo donde su Lily le sonreía, le abrazaba, le decía que le quería, donde seguía _con vida_. Cierra los ojos cortando todo el contacto con el exterior, no lo soporta. No puede vivir en un mundo del que ella ya no formaba parte.

Los sollozos azotaban su pecho que subía y bajaba, y gemía de dolor. Sabía que Dumbledore estaba ahí, pero no le importaba, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo?, ya nada importaría nunca jamás. El dolor en su pecho era tan grande que parecía succionar todo lo demás, lo que le rodeaba, parecía un agujero negro.

Oía que el profesor decía algo, pero no estaba seguro de que era. Hasta que los mencionó. _Sus ojos_. Los ojos de Lily. Verdes, con brillo, llenos de vida, de alegría, de sueños e ilusiones. Los ojos que su hijo había heredado.

Él lo había visto, al niño. Cuando fue a la casa destruida, había sido el primero en llegar. Pero ese niño, que lloraba sin control, no era lo que había llamado su atención. Ni el cuerpo inerte de James Potter en la primera planta; lo único que sus ojos podían ver era a esa pelirroja que yacía en el suelo, desparramada de cualquier forma, con el cabello sobre su dulce rostro.

Cayó al piso, a su lado, con un ruido sordo. Era verdad. La realidad le golpeó con fuerza incalculable. Estaba muerta. _Muerta._

Su cuerpo comenzó a agitarse por extrañas convulsiones, y entonces comprendió que estaba llorando, llorando como nunca lo había hecho. Tomó a Lily en sus brazos y apartó los mechones de pelo rojo de su cara, revelando una expresión serena, parecía que dormía profundamente, y le gustaría haber pensado que así lo hacía.

Pero él sabía mejor que eso. ¿Cuántas veces no había visto eso mismo en cientos de rostros diferentes? No despertaría, nunca lo haría.

Snape se levantó del piso, sin importarle limpiar de su rostro el rastro de lagrimas, y se alejó. No dio una segunda mirada al cuerpo sin vida de Lily, si lo hacía no podría irse de ahí. Bajo las escaleras con una aparente calma que no sentía, y, en cuanto le fue posible, desapareció antes de que alguien más llegara a la escena.

Y deseó estar muerto. No merecía vivir. Era por su culpa que ella ya no se encontrara ahí, él era quien le había dicho a Voldemort sobre la profecía. Nada hubiera ocurrido si él se hubiera quedado callado, con la boca cerrada. Pero sobre todas las cosas, agradeció que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera desaparecido. No podría enfrentarle, verle a la cara, pues sentía una ira incontrolable hacía él, ese ser abominable que no merecía ser categorizado como una persona. Era inhumano.

Desde entonces, su lealtad fue transferida. A partir de ese momento, fue leal a Dumbledore. Ahora, cumpliría la función de espía para el bando de lo correcto, arriesgando su vida siempre, sin importarle, nada le importaba ahora. Estaba vacío, hueco, nada le podría llenar ese agujero en su pecho donde solía ir su corazón.

¿Para qué vivir, si no había una razón para hacerlo?

Todos los días se despertaba con su rostro grabado a fuego en sus parpados, pensaba a cada segundo en ella, inevitablemente todo lo que le rodeaba le recordaba a ella. Y siguió, siguió con su vida porque sabía que eso era lo que ella hubiera querido, jamás hubiera deseado que él, esa persona que le hirió durante sus años de adolescencia, sufriera por su culpa. Tan buena era.

Lo único que le impedía unirse lo más rápido que le fuera posible a Lily, era ese chico. Sí, Harry Potter. El niño de sus ojos. Porque él era el único recuerdo que tenía de Lily Evans, era un pedazo de ella, lo que quedaba de ella aquí, en su mundo. Y lo tenía que proteger.

Tenía que asegurarse de que su memoria permaneciera con vida, a cualquier costo.

Pero esa tarea que se había auto encomendado resultó ser más difícil de lo que se había planteado. En cuanto el muchacho entró a Hogwarts, Snape no pudo evitar sentir un particular odio hacia él. Porque el chico era igual a su padre, era mediocre, arrogante, transgresor incorregible, encantado con su fama, egocéntrico e impertinente. Y cada año, tenía que luchar contra esos pensamientos para protegerle, evitar que sufriera algún daño.

_Por Lily, por ella_, se recordaba constantemente, cuando se hallaba tentado de hacerle un _cruciatus_ al muchacho prepotente.

Y aunque sintiera un extremo odio hacia lord Voldemort, tenía que cumplir con su papel de forma convincente, pues este creía que era su espía dentro de la Orden del Fénix. Debía de pasarle información, de irse haciendo cada vez más de un lugar de vital importancia para ese ser, ser su vasallo más preciado de nuevo. Y al mismo tiempo y sin levantar sospechas, tenía que seguir las órdenes de Dumbledore al pie de la letra.

Sabía que la forma de obrar de Dumbledore tenía una causa, pero había veces que no le entendía. ¿Cómo podía confiar más en ese niño, que no traía más que problemas, que en él, que le había demostrado su lealtad en incontables ocasiones? ¿Cómo ponía esa pesada carga sobre los hombros de un muchacho que era un mago mediocre, y solo se salvaba por suerte y por tener a alguien más que le salvara la vida siempre? Y se negaba a creer lo que el anciano le decía, pues eso significaba que todo cuanto había hecho fue en vano.

— ¿Morir? ¿El chico debe _morir_?

Dumbledore recalcó, después de explicarle el porqué había ocurrido todo lo que paso; como el niño se salvó, como Lily se sacrificó por él, como había una parte del alma de Voldemort se fragmentó y se adhirió al alma del mismo Harry, porque estaban conectados; que la importancia que fuera asesinado a manos de Voldemort era de vital importancia.

Después de todos esos años, de arriesgarse así. Y la única intención del director era que el chico muriera en el momento que se creyera como el más adecuado.

Le hizo creer que le estaban protegiendo por ella, por Lily.

Se sentía utilizado. Solo había permitido que el niño fuera educado, que aprendiera, que se fortaleciera, para que enfrentara después una muerte inminente, y durante ese tiempo la conexión se había hecho más fuerte. Y la única forma de acabar con Voldemort, de asegurarse que no regresara, era destruyendo el pedazo de alma que residía en Harry, y con eso matando al chico también. Al ver dudar al anciano de la razón de su sorpresa, alzó su varita, y de esta salió una cierva plateada que revoloteó por el despacho circular hasta que desapareció de la vista.

Los ojos del anciano director estaban plagados de lágrimas al voltear a ver al profesor, que le miraba con seriedad. No podía creer que después de todo ese tiempo aun sintiera eso, tan fuerte, por Lily Evans.

Pero es que él no lo entendía. No _esperaba_ que lo entendiera. No entendía como alguien podía albergar esos sentimientos durante tanto tiempo sin que estos cambiaran. No entendía el porqué. Y no lo intentó explicar. No valía la pena. Era algo demasiado complicado, demasiado puro, algo que era solo de él, pues no fue correspondido.

—Siempre —dijo Snape.

Y, bajo las órdenes del director, tuvo que hacer muchas cosas que no deseaba.

Regresó con los mortífagos, alegando que siempre le fue fiel a Voldemort, cuando su gran deseo era desgarrarle la garganta con sus propias manos. Engañó, mintió, traicionó, odió, asesinó incluso, una vez más. Fue el pedido más difícil que se le pudo haber hecho, pero sabía que lo tenía que cumplir, que era para un bien mayor.

Él asesinó a Albus Dumbledore.

No lo hizo porque así lo quería. Fue bajo las mismas órdenes de la víctima. Ya sabía que moriría. Mostrando una ignorancia que no era nada propia en él, se había puesto un anillo que cargaba con una poderosa maldición, la que le consumía su vida poco a poco. Intentó negarse, intentó buscar otra manera de hacerlo; pero ambos sabían que no había otro camino. Tenía que hacerlo.

Vio como Dumbledore le suplicaba, le suplicaba para que acabara con todo pronto. Y lo hizo obedientemente, con un vacio en el estomago, tratando de evitarle más dolor a esa persona, a la única persona que confió de verdad en él.

En ese momento, cuando cometió el acto más cruel del que se le podía recriminar, se ganó la total confianza del Señor Tenebroso.

Él ya había subido al poder, no importaba cuanto se quisiera negar o los esfuerzos de la Orden para impedirlo, había destruido a todo aquel que había intentado detener su ascenso. Y todo era muy similar a como lo había sido hacia tantos años. Cumplió con sus ordenes, pero siempre siendo fiel a Dumbledore, siempre fiel. Siguiendo sus consejos, guiándose por su sabiduría, protegiendo a los alumnos de Hogwarts, de donde era director ahora.

Aunque Potter no regresara ese año a Hogwarts, donde era demasiado peligroso que estuviera pues Voldemort se había apoderado de este y del Ministerio, seguía protegiéndolo. A escondidas, desde la oscuridad, asegurándose de que nadie se enterara de esto. Velando sobre él, y manteniendo una pequeña esperanza de que, cuando el momento llegara, el muchacho lograra salir de su tormentoso destino con vida.

Siempre por ella. Siempre fue así.

No hubo nadie más, pues nadie la podría reemplazar. Era única.

* * *

Severus comenzó a gritar al sentir el peso de la jaula de cristal donde estaba _Nagini_ encerrada, la pieza que faltaba ser destruida para evitar el retorno de su antiguo amo, protegida celosamente por ese monstruo que ostentaba de un poder que había arrebatado a otros mucho más grandes que él.

Cuando estaba por cerrar los ojos, por sucumbir al dolor, apareció de la nada Harry Potter, mirándole con esos ojos. Con sus ojos verdes.

Se sentía agonizar, pero ignoró el hecho y le ordenó al chico que tomara la sustancia plateada de extraña consistencia que brotaba de su rostro. El muchacho tomó un frasco que Granger hizo aparecer en el aire e hizo lo que le había pedido.

Volvió a subir sus ojos negros al rostro del chico. —Mírame —exigió jadeante, deseando ver esos ojos verdes una vez más antes de tener que abandonar el mundo. Porque no había forma de que sobreviviera, las heridas eran demasiado graves, y no había razón por la cual vivir; después de todo lo único que quedaba de la Lily Evans a la que amó estaba condenado a la muerte.

Al encontrarse sus ojos, azabache con esmeralda, le vio claramente.

Lily se acercaba a él con una radiante sonrisa, e iba iluminada por un misterioso halo de luz celestial. Y, al sentir que tomaba su mano entre las suyas, lo supo. Había sufrido tanto por ella, viviendo sin esperanzas, en la oscuridad, nunca feliz. Porque la amaba.

Porque al final, lo que le importó a Severus Snape era salvar a Lily Evans. La única persona a la que su corazón de hielo; que se rompe con facilidad, pero es brillante y puro, y que se derrite igual de fácil; tuvo la capacidad para amar.

—Siempre.

Y con eso, exhaló su último aliento de vida.

* * *

**_Y ese, fue el triste final de un gran hombre._**Lo admito, no soy fan de Snape, nunca lo fui y nunca lo sere. Pero lo respeto. Porque a pesar de todo, y aunque lo hizo no por las razones correctas, tomo las mejores decisiones. Por eso, aunque no lo considero una buena persona, creo que fue un villano con un lado bueno.

No habia echo nunca una historia sobre este profundo personaje, y me tomo bastante intentar meterme en su mente, pero el resultado creo que no quedo tan mal. Espero. Y es que en cuanto recibi mi cita, pense en el. Y si, es demasiado obvio, pero es que era perfecto. Aunque no lo admitiera, tenia ganas de escribir sobre este personaje, que tiene muchas facetas fascinantes. Oh, y esta historia es solo de Snape y no tambien de Lily, porque considero que cuando se habla de el se incluye a la pelirroja automaticamente.

So, si llegaron hasta aqui espero que sea porque les gusto (cruzo los dedos) por lo que espero que me dejen su opinion, si les gusta, si lo odian, que mas da; tirenme tomatazos si quieren. No tengan miedo ;)

_Mi_ unica recompensa son sus reviews, ¡asi que definitivamente no me quejare si me dejan uno!

**_-A._**


End file.
